


The omega of Storm's End

by Serena90



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Incest, Kingslanding's court, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Stannis, Politics, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena90/pseuds/Serena90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis Baratheon flowers as an omega after the end of Storm End's siege, what will it mean for Westeros?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Translated to Chinese by luoluoguo2016 here: http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-190133-1-1.html :)

The long siege had come to an end at last. Stannis felt feeble like an old man, his legs could barely support him, but he forced himself to go to the courtyard. Eddard Stark had come to liberate them. He swallowed his bitterness at the thought. He had held Storm’s End for over a year and yet it was Robert’s “true” brother that came to save them.

Despite his bitterness, there was a palpable relief in his heart. They had been close to eating their dead. Stannis had had to order the bodies cremated to stop the more desperate; it had made the entire castle smell of the pungent smell of burnt human. Stannis had been seriously contemplating allowing the population to eat human meat. The mere idea had been repugnant but their survival had been at risk.

It had been incredibly hard to avoid a rebellion inside Storm’s End. He had had to be stoic and unflappable, he had had to order the death of more than a few good men. There had been times when even he had questioned whether it was for the best to resist the siege, only the fear of his little brother’s life had stopped him from giving up. He knew that little Renly’s most likely fate would be death if the Tyrells invaded them.

He had done it for Robert and he had done it for Renly. However, Renly now hated him. In Renly’s childish mind, it was Stannis’ fault that there was no food and that he had to go to bed hungry. It was his fault that they had had to eat his horse and his dog.

He sighed, he didn’t know if he could heal the relationship with his little brother. He had had to force him to eat rat meat. He had been so afraid for his little brother, the only thing left of his parents. Everyday he had told himself that Robert would come for them, that Robert would save them. Although it had been Robert who had placed them in that situation in the first place.

Now, the war had come to an end and instead of coming himself, Robert had sent Eddard Stark. Stannis could feel his resentment bubbling inside his chest the more he thought of it. He had to starve for a year; to force an entire castle to starve for a year and his brother sent Stark for them. Furthermore, it had been so easy for Stark, he had only spoken to the Tyrells and they had lifted the siege.

He nodded, signalling to his people to open the heavy door for the first time in almost a year. The door creaked loudly and for a moment Stannis feared it would refuse to open. It was an idea that left him breathless with terror. However, the door slowly opened. Stannis could feel his heart beating hard against his chest; finally.

Finally the door was completely opened. Stannis wanted to go outside to greet the newcomers, but Stark entered the courtyard on his horse, followed by some companions. He clutched Renly’s too prominent shoulder to avoid him running outside. Despite their surrender, there was still an enemy army outside.

Eddard Stark got off his horse quickly and walked towards them in brisk strides. He looked different than the last time Stannis had seen him. He had always been a serious man, but he looked grimmer than ever. The second son felt a pang as he remembered the fates of Brandon Stark and Lord Stark; even Lyanna Stark’s location was still unknown. In spite of everything, all the Baratheons had survived the war.

“Stannis, I am glad to see you”, stated the serious man and with a minute smile he ruffled Renly’s dark locks, “Renly”

The young Baratheon shifted uncomfortably, he could feel Stark’s eyes analysing him, taking in his extreme emaciation, “I am glad the siege is over”, he answered, his hand still clutching Renly’s bony shoulder.

Stark stepped closer and Stannis could smell the powerful scent of alpha. It was a scent that screamed protection and safety. He inhaled deeply and his anger slowly faded despite himself. He tried to hang onto his anger, yet dissipated like smoke in his hands.

“This is incredible, the fact that you managed to resist a siege for a year… Robert is proud”, said Stark with that quiet voice of his.

Something in Stannis trembled at the words, even though he knew it probably wasn’t true. If Robert were so proud, he would have come himself. Still, it was hard to resist the calming influence of a powerful alpha.

He nodded once, sharply. He felt the grey eyes studying his face, as Eddard Stark contemplated what else to say.

“The Tyrells have offered some of their carts of food, there are enough provisions for two months”, said calmly the direwolf.

Stannis felt his lips pull up in a sneer; he wanted to snarl that that food was unwelcome in Storm’s End. He wanted to order the food to be thrown into the water. He wanted to yell that the Tyrells didn’t offer that food out of the goodness of their hearts. He wanted to yell that the Tyrells were the enemy. He wanted to scream.

No word left his lips. It was because his hand was still clutching his little brother’s too thin shoulder. If it had been for him, he would have scorned the food. But his little brother needed food and if he didn’t accept the Tyrells’ food, it would take at least a couple of weeks to receive food from elsewhere.

“How very generous of them to give us the product they have raided from our own fields”, answered sarcastically the second born.

Stark observed him serenely, “It is for the best; it would take too long to transport food for Storm’s End”

Stannis tried not to fidget, Stark’s calm eyes made him feel as though he was behaving like a misbehaving child, “You must be tired; we shall prepare some rooms for you and your men”

“I thought we could walk outside for a while”, said Stark with no expression in his face.

Renly made a sound of excitement at the thought of leaving the castle walls for the first time in a year. Stannis also wanted to leave these damned walls finally, yet he hesitated. He should start ordering the preparation of rooms and supervising the incoming food.

“I should supervise the food coming in”, he responded.

“I have already ordered able-bodied men to start bringing the food to the kitchens. Some of our cooks will also help with the cooking”, asserted Stark.

Stannis nodded, his people were too emaciated to be of much use in carrying heavy crates of food. He looked around him and felt relief as he saw Maester Cressen. His advisor is coming closer with difficulty; the siege had aged him considerably.

“Excuse me for a moment, Lord Stark”, he said as he walked over to Maester Cressen to instruct him in the preparation of some chambers.

Renly stayed with Stark, but Stannis wasn’t worried. He could see how Stark’s face softened and he spoke in low, calming tones to Renly. Alphas were primed to protect children and omegas; his brother was in no danger of Stark.

“Maester Cressen”, he greeted his advisor with no smile on his thin lips.

“Stannis”, answered the Maester with a faint smile, “Finally the siege has come to an end”

An emotion he couldn’t identify presses down his chest; he knew not whether it was relief or happiness or even anger, “It is necessary to prepare some chambers for Lord Stark and his men, not all will fit within the castle but the rest will camp outside. I believe they have their own tents”

“I will see to it, Stannis”, replied the Maester calmly.

Stannis felt the urge to thank the Maester for everything, yet he was unable to voice his thoughts. Instead he left brusquely to meet with Stark and his little brother again.

“We may leave now”, stated the young Baratheon.

“Of course”, answered Stark and he started to walk towards the outside.

A swell of emotion beat in his heart as he walked through the heavy set of doors, there was elation but there was fear as well. He knew he was damaged. He couldn’t imagine what to do now. He was free at last and he didn’t know what to do.

His duty. He would do his duty, just as he had done his duty keeping Storm’s End out of Tyrell hands. He would take care of Storm’s End and look after his little brother. Robert was king now. How strange: his loud, vociferous brother a king. He had the charm he supposed; alphas were always charming, but Robert was particularly so.

Renly laughed delightedly as they stepped outside. Breaking into a slow run, he was too weak to run as he wished to. Stannis watched him quietly. As he had seen from the windows of the castle, the earth was green with grass and the Tyrells were taking down their tents. The green and golden flags were substituted with gold and black banners and the white and grey banners of House Stark.

They didn’t speak as they walked. It was a short walk, since Stannis and Renly’s legs were too weak for a long walk. His little brother didn’t even protest as they walked back inside, too tired to even whine. In fact, Stark had to carry him inside. Stannis wished he could have done it instead, yet he wouldn’t have been able to.

They celebrated it grandly. The hall was full of his people and Stark’s people; the difference was clear as some were well fed while the others were pale and emaciated. Luckily, the kitchens had made simple fare that wouldn’t upset the stomachs of the long starving. Stannis had wanted to moderate himself to avoid being sick, yet he had gorged himself and had suffered no sickness.

The next day as they broke their fast together, Stark told him in whispers of the fates of the Targaryen children and Princess Elia. Stannis couldn’t believe it. Surely his brother hadn’t approved of such monstrosity? The Targaryens had been kin; his grandmother had been a Targaryen. He understood the need to war on them. He knew the Targaryen dynasty was a threat, yet there were other ways to execute the children. In fact, it would have been much smarter to allow Rhaenys to live and marry Robert’s heir.

And Princess Elia’s fate? Being rapped to death? The Dornish were surely raging. Although the news probably hadn’t reached them yet, when they did Stannis was sure that his brother’s reign would be in risk. He understood that Robert lived by the Baratheon words “Ours is the fury”; still surely as an alpha Robert saw how wrong it was?

He heard the disapproval in Stark’s voice and longed to tell him he equally disapproved. However, he was Robert’s brother and he wouldn’t speak out against his brother when he had only been on the Iron Throne for a couple of days. So like a good second born brother, he remained silent.

Stark left soon after, with a small garrison on men to go to Dorne. Apparently, Lyanna Stark was rumoured to be there. Stannis couldn’t believe Rhaegar’s gall, to abduct a Northern lady and to snub his wife by placing her in Dorne. The man must have been mad; he had made enemies of even his allies.


	2. Chapter 2

For four moons, Stannis ate and ate and ate. He was gaining weight rapidly much to his surprise and the Maester’s. He also didn’t vomit or feel sick after eating as much as he did. It was odd. While Stannis had to manage Renly carefully so that he wouldn’t overeat, he himself didn’t feel the nausea that came from too much eating.

When he woke up with a sharp pain in his belly and feverish, Stannis almost felt relief that something was finally going wrong. He had been waiting for something, _anything_ to go wrong. Everything had been going too well. After the war and the siege, he had difficulties believing that anything could go well at all.

He knew Maester Cressen had come to see him. His mind was foggy at the time and his blue eyes rejected the light, yet he could see the astonishment paint Maester Cressen’s face as he examined him and the worry that coloured his eyes.

The diagnosis was that he was flowering as an omega. Omegas were extremely rare, not only because of the few people that flowered as an omega, but also because of the danger of the flowering itself. The body would fever intensely, the organs would rearrange themselves, their channel would bleed heavily for over a moon, for male omegas a new passage would construct in their bodies…

Only around half the transitioning omegas survived. Even the Maesters weren’t sure about what to do to ease the flowering. Despite his impaired cognitive motions, he knew his survival of the flowering was unlikely. Stannis was weak from a year of starvation, his chances were even worse than most flowering omegas.

The fever made him loose track of time and he was only vaguely aware of what was going on around him. Sometimes he could hear voices, especially his little brother and Maester Cressen.

“Please, Stannis, don’t die… Don’t leave me. I don’t hate you, I was just angry… I love you… I’ll be good, please Stannis”, begged Renly, tears glassing his blue eyes.

“Stannis, it is your duty to survive. You know it is a good omen for the beginning of the Baratheon dynasty to start with an omega flowering. The people will see it as a sign of the Seven’s favour” would say Maester Cressen trying to appeal to his sense of duty.

Sometimes, Maester Cressen would only say, “Please, my boy, after the siege you can’t leave. I have taught you since you were but a babe, you can’t die now”

A moon later, Stannis opened his Baratheon blue eyes for the first time as an omega.  He was still dizzy, but the fever and the bleeding had stopped. The flowering had come to an end. It was odd that such a dangerous and painful experience would have such an innocuous name: flowering, it sounded harmless.

His mother’s handmaiden, Ayara Bole, became his. It was necessary for Stannis to dress as befitting the omega brother of the king. However, they didn’t have the time or rich fabrics to create new clothing. Ayara Bole had made him try all his mother’s dresses and modified him so that they would fit him. All omegas, regardless of gender, dressed in dresses. It was strange but he felt close to his mother wearing the same dress that he could remember her wearing.

He was on bed rest for a moon, with his handmaiden teaching him all that was expected of an omega. There weren’t many expectations on omegas, the general thought was that omegas were to be protected and cherished. Mostly, she taught him how to embroider and told him gossip.

As Maester Cressen had said, the people had seen as a sign from the Seven that only four months after the Baratheon Dynasty began, a Baratheon omega flowered. An omega flowering was seen as an omen for growth and welfare in the Seven Kingdoms.

From his brother letters, he was ecstatic that Stannis had flowered as an omega and wanted him to come to King’s Landing as soon as it was safe for Stannis’ condition to travel. He had never heard Robert sounding so fond of him before, he knew Robert had always disliked him. In fact, he feared that his brother wanted him to go to King’s Landing to marry him off.

As brother to the king, his husband would surely be a Lord of one of the Great Houses. He didn’t think it would be the Tyrells or the Greyjoys or the Martells. Maybe Tully from Riverrun, he only had one heir and his wife had died, he had also supported Robert’s Rebellion. Or mayhaps Tywin Lannister: his wife was dead and his only viable heir was dwarf Tyrion. Both men were from important houses to qualify and yet were old enough to be also punishment for Stannis.

If he was lucky, he might be married to Eddard Stark, the only High Lord alpha that was more or less his age. He still resented the man, but he seemed like a honourable man. Besides, both Lord Tully and Lord Lannister were still completely in love with their dead wives. Stannis would always be a substitute.

Eddard Stark was married to Catelyn Tully, but a triad was common when there was an omega involved. He doubted they were very close since Catelyn Tully had been meant for Brandon. Catelyn Tully was also reportedly very dutiful, so he supposed he wouldn’t mind having her as a wife. Although, since Eddard Stark already had a heir that had no Baratheon blood maybe it wouldn’t be him…

The likeliest possibility was Lord Lannister, no matter how he disliked the thought. Stannis couldn’t forget that he was the man responsible for the brutal murders of Princess Elia and the Targaryen children. It was also possible it would be Lord Arryn; he was a very old alpha, older than even his own father. At least his beta wife, Lysa Tully, was a young girl even if rumoured to be childish and petulant.

He would do his duty as Robert bid him to, yet he hoped his brother didn’t want to marry him off immediately. Still, it was with anxiety in his heart that he was in the carriage accompanied by his handmaiden and his little brother Renly. His little brother was resting his head on his lap, having become more affectionate. It was odd for two beta brothers to be physically affectionate, but as an omega, Stannis could let his brother’s head rest on his lap and caress his hair without any odd looks. Furthermore, it was now his _duty_ to mother his motherless brother.

The long trip was hard on his body. He was still weak from starvation and transitioning, even though his body had proved remarkably adaptable. He was still thankful when only a few hours away from King’s Landing, they stopped at a small keep. Keep Hoper was a small keep only a few hours away from King’s Landing. The small house’s influence relied on the fact that most nobles wanted to have a small interlude before arriving to Kind’s Landing in all their glory.

It had seemed like a childish notion to Stannis when he had heard of it. It was such a waste of time to just rest in a small keep, mere hours away from King’s Landing, just to look better. However, now that he had been travelling for weeks, he was thankful that he could rest before seeing his brother.

“What is this?” he questioned his handmaiden Ayara tersely, studying sceptically the three baths that were in the room. One bath was filled with hot water, another bath filled with what looked like milk and another was filled with hot water that smelled faintly floral.

The older woman stood impassively despite his incredulity, “My lady” Stannis flinched at the female terminology used for all omegas, “you have been travelling for weeks, this bath will soothe and heal your skin”

“We’re still in war! This milk could help feed at least a couple dozen babes!” he exclaimed disbelieving the waste of resources in a time like this.

“The rebellion is focused on Dragonstone at the moment, the Crownlands are healing. Tomorrow you shall enter King’s Landing as the King’s omega brother. The court is still not under complete control. You must look healthy and beautiful. It will only reflect poorly on your House if you arrive downtrodden”, replied sternly Ayara, her brown eyes focused on him, “It is your _duty_ to your House to protect its reputation and good standing”

His lips thinned. He hated the thought that his duty now was only looking beautiful and bearing one child after another. Stannis wasn’t even beautiful. He had the big blue eyes of the Baratheons, which he supposed were acceptable and his flowering had softened his too sharp features. However, he was still no Cersei Lannister or Ashara Dayne.

Reluctantly, he allowed his handmaiden to undress him. The gowns of beta women and of omegas were far more complicated than the clothes he had worn as a male beta; even their travelling gear seemed needlessly complicated. The black gown he was wearing was one of the most practical ones: made of thick fabric and with little adornment, it hid any stains easily and the skirts weren’t as full as some of the others. It was based of a gown his mother had worn for going ridding, he thought with a pang as he remembered his beautiful mother.

He went into the first bath of hot water easily and felt uncomfortable as Ayara helped scrub him down. The road was dusty and he hadn’t been able to bathe for four days, even then he had had to bathe in his undergarments in a stream. He was glad that Ayara was old enough to be his mother as he suspected he would have it even more disturbing if she had been his age.

“You believe I will arrive to a husband in King’s Landing, do you not Ayara?” he asked quietly as his handmaiden washed his black hair.

The older woman didn’t answer for a moment, “You are a new King’s omega brother. It is expected that many will have offered for you and your brother’s position is still precarious. A union would help stabilise the realm, my lady. In spite of that, most omegas marry soon after recovering from their flowering my lady”

“Who- who do you believe it shall be?” inquired Stannis, a small part of him fearing having an alpha and the larger part of him worrying over his identity.

“Probably Lord Lannister, since he has no proper heir”, answered his handmaiden honestly, as she put oil in his head, “Mayhaps you shall be betrothed to Willas Tyrell, he is a young alpha, closer to your age and it would help heal the tension from the siege”

Stannis dully stared at the ceiling and blankly responded, “Lord Lannister is responsible for the death of the Targaryen children and of Princess Elia while Lord Tyrell is responsible for the starvation and suffering of my people”

“Lord Lannister treated his late lady wife well and Lord Tyrell is a young man who is said to be honest and kind”, said Ayara, her tone comforting, “Fear not, my lady, neither of them would wish to ignite your brother’s wrath, your alpha will treat you well”

The Baratheon omega didn’t answer, biting his lower lip. His blue eyes turned to the boring stone ceiling above them. It was said Joanna Lannister had taken her husband’s heart with her to the grave. He was cold and cruel even with his children.

Willas Tyrell was but a squire right now, only a couple years older than Renly. Stannis would escape the marriage for a few years yet. However, the thought of bedding the son of the same man that had starved his little brother and caused so much suffering made him feel ill. He would probably live in Highgarden with Lord Mace Tyrell and his children would call the man grandfather.

As an omega, that was his only duty now, though. He had to marry who ever his brother chose and bear them children. A part of him hoped that his brother wanted to elevate one of his trusted warriors and would marry him to him. Despite his drinking and wenching, most of Robert’s close friends were respectable. Yet, he doubted Lord Arryn would allow his brother to squander such a good opportunity for an alliance.

“Now to the milk bath, my lady, you’ll have to soak for some time, it will soften your skin”, ordered his handmaiden amicably, “Leave the oil in your hair as well, I shall remove it in the perfumed bath”

Stannis obeyed and rose from the water bath and entered the other. Although, he still felt a bit uncomfortable of his nakedness in front of his handmaiden, he knew it was normal for a handmaiden to see her lady naked. He hoped that he wouldn’t be assigned more handmaidens in King’s Landing, he dreaded being bare in front of the giggly young handmaidens he had seen.

After soaking in milk, he had to change to the perfumed bath, where he was let to rest while his handmaiden cleaned the oil from his hair. Once he rose from the perfumed bath, his handmaiden bade him to lay down on a towel while she massaged oils into his skin. When he saw the result, he had to admit that he looked healthier. The trip had tired him, but his pale skin now gleamed and his hair looked more luscious than ever.

He was sternly ordered to sleep for twelve hours by his handmaiden and then left alone in his chamber. It was the most luxurious chamber in all the keep. He grimaced as he remembered Lord Hoper babbling about what an honour it was to host the King’s omega brother. Of course, the male beta hadn’t looked at him at all, since some alphas were very possessive of their omegas and would take challenge in anyone looking at them.

His host had talked exclusively to Bernyce, the septa that had been sent to Stannis when he had flowered. He didn’t particularly like the old septa. He supposed he was predisposed to dislike her considering his feelings on the Seven. However, he disliked that an unmarried beta woman was lecturing him on the duties of a married omega. Her company was tedious and Stannis had never been so satisfied as when the old septa had been told she would have to travel in another carriage to King’s End.

He sighed and closed his eyes; he needed to be rested for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Stannis was sitting up straight in the carriage. His heart was hammering against his chest. The paint on his face felt uncomfortable and caked; yet his handmaiden had promised it looked natural and highlighted his best features. He breathed in slowly, trying to calm down, and winced at the tight corset he was wearing. It accentuated his small waist and his broader childbearing hips.

He tightly wound up his hands over his lap. He looked at the skirts of his gown; it was the most elaborate gown he had ever worn. The base was black, but it had so much golden embroidery that it almost looked golden with black details. The intricate embroidery depicted the sigil of House Baratheon, a stag prancing through a forest.

His hairstyle tugged his hair painfully. Since his hair wasn’t yet the length of accepted for an omega, his handmaiden had pulled it in a bun and tried to make it seem bigger. It had been a tedious and long process. She had placed a small disk on his head and pulled all his hair to circle it, even braiding some of his locks to make it seem bigger and adding golden beads to shine on his black hair. The result had looked beautiful and elaborate, but it made his head feel strangely heavy.

 His brother Renly had also been dressed for the occasion; his clothes were more elaborate than Stannis had ever seen him in before. The only time he had seen a child in such luxurious clothes was when the king would be present. And now his brother Robert was the king.

“My lady, it is time for you to come out”, called his handmaiden, Ayara.

Stannis swallowed the thick saliva and nodded dutifully. As he stepped out of the carriage, a brow-haired soldier offered an aiding hand to step to the ground that the young omega took. It had been decided that it would be best to let the people of Kingslanding see the omega during his entrance to the city. Stannis would be riding a horse, completely on display to the people as he was now a symbol of growth and prosperity.

When he stepped out of the carriage his first thought was that the sun was scorching and there was none of the refreshing breeze from Storm’s End. He steeled himself: Stannis might be an omega now, but he was no wilting flower. He had starved for a year; he could handle the heat even in his heavy, thick dress.

He could see the great city of King’s Landing, although they were too close for him to see more than their walls and towering buildings. They were almost at one of the doors, but Stannis knew not which one. Although he could definitely smell the stench of the city, his lips curled down for a moment.

They brought him to a great black stallion. The horse was tall and of powerful musculature. It looked more fitting for a warhorse than the horse on which an omega would take a stroll. But he supposed impressions were what counted. Stannis would be a symbol of growth and prosperity and the great warring horse would be a symbol of his brother’s strength and victory.

They had placed a small ladder in front of the horse to aid his climbing. He couldn’t contain a grimace as he realised he wasn’t to ride astride but side-ride. At least it seemed to be one of the more functional saddles, with some sort of pommel where he should place his right knee. Stannis resigned himself and climbed onto the horse, his thick skirts proving especially cumbersome.

“Very well done, my lady, facing forward and there’s this stirrup, you should place your left foot there”, instructed him Ayara as she busily arranged the skirts of his dress in a more flattering manner, “Ah, perfect, my lady!”

Stannis gave her a small smile, remembering all her instructions to smile and wave at the people of Kingslanding. A beta or an alpha could be cold and distant, but an omega ought to be warm and loving to his people, unless their alpha disliked it.

“You look beautiful, my lady”, praised him his handmaiden, with a kind smile on her face.

“Thank you, Ayara, where is Renly?” he inquired since his little brother was supposed to ride near him, he felt anxious not seeing him.

“Over there”, said his handmaiden signalling behind him.

Stannis twisted his neck to see his little brother, who was riding a much less imposing horse and was smiling happily as his hand caressed the neck of his ride. Thankfully, a soldier would be controlling his horse with a leash as he walked in front of his brother’s horse. It seemed it would be a rather slow procession since the same soldier that had helped him step down from the carriage was also carrying a horse lead for his own horse.

It took quite a while but it seemed the procession was finally ready to enter the city. Gold cloaks opened the heavy doors and when the procession entered there were a lot of people waiting for them. Stannis swallowed thickly, there were enough people to override their guards and kill them all even if they were poor common folk with no notion of fighting. And they ought to be angry, as the Lannister’s army had sacked the city. He felt fear curl in his stomach and he struggled not to turn away to watch his little brother. He felt his seat on the horse was precarious, even though the horse’s gait was quite gentle.

He was completely unprepared for the sudden cheering that erupted from the crowds. He forced his thin lips into a gentle smile, the same smile he had practiced with his handmaiden and waved slowly to the crowd as his guard led his horse.

“Lady Baratheon! Lady Baratheon! Omega Baratheon!” screamed the crowds.

Stannis had never been a very charismatic person. He had certainly never gained such response. The awed looks after his flowering had been odd after the quiet scorn he had faced during the siege. But this was pure, undiluted adoration that made him feel uncomfortable. It felt so strange to garner such a response just because he was an omega.

He had known intellectually that he was a symbol of growth and prosperity, yet he hadn’t realised how enthusiastic the people would be for a positive sign after Robert’s Rebellion. He tried to hide his flinch when people would throw flowers at him. He was glad that the soldier was holding his horse, otherwise he was sure his warhorse would have spooked long ago.

The procession to the Red Keep felt endless. He felt overwhelmed from the enthusiastic response of the crowds of Kingslanding, they were very loud and the noise was like pounding in his ears. He also felt faint from the powerful heat and the stench of the city. He felt the sweat gathering at his brow and worried of the paint of his face sliding away and staining his black and gold gown.

He felt precarious on the side-saddle, like he needed to hold tightly or he would fall. He had never ridden side-saddle before and it was incredibly uncomfortable. The corset was tight against his chest and didn’t allow him to take any deep breaths and his head felt heavy from all the gold adornments he wore. However, he knew his duty and he kept his back straight, his face smiling and his hand waving.

It still was a relief to reach the Red Keep. He was surprised to see his brother waiting there with the court. His brother looked incredibly tall and big, with a rich gold crown on his head. His boisterous brother looked like a king.

In his mind, Robert had always looked somewhat ridiculous with a crown on his head. He had seen his brother too many times completely drunk and behaving inappropriately to associate his brother with kingship. But in person, his brother truly looked like a warrior king.

“Brother!” exclaimed his brother good-naturedly as he approached his horse.

Stannis was stunned when Robert simply placed his hands on his hips and put him down on the ground, taking him from his horse. His brother seemed genuinely happy to see him, not feigning like he had thought he would. The thick scent of powerful alpha tickled his nose. His brother had always been a powerful alpha, yet omegas were more susceptive than betas.

“Your grace”, said Stannis as he tried to curtsy despite their closeness.

“Nonsense, brother! You mustn’t curtsy to me!” exclaimed jovially Robert as he tugged him closer and placed a gentle kiss at his brow, the king then faced his court, “It is a joyous day when the Baratheon Dynasty begins with an omega flowering and even more joyous when my brother comes to court! Let us feast in his honour!”

The court cheered at his brother’s announcement, looking happy. He couldn’t even study Robert’s court, too bewildered by his brother’s behaviour. Robert started gently pushing him towards the Red Keep. Stannis felt disoriented from his brother’s affection and his different treatment. He paused as he thought of Renly.

“Wait, Robert, we must wait for Renly”, he said as he stopped, twisting in his brother arm to look towards were the rest of his procession remained.

Although, he kept his eyes on Renly who was being helped down from his horse. He expected his brother to chastise him for disobeying his king and older brother. He expected a grumble of how he was always nagging and he was never fun. However, Robert only grinned widely and placed a big hand on his small back.

“Such mothering instinct already, Stannis!” said his brother, no teasing or mocking on his voice as he stopped his long strides as well, and he added turning around, “Come on, Renly!”

His little brother came running to him and hugged him at the waist, probably overwhelmed by all the attention. If he had been scared, he could only imagine how his little brother had felt. All the screaming and the scores of people after being confined in Storm’s End for a year was staggering and discomfiting. Stannis caressed the black curls softly to calm him and ground himself, feeling his older brother’s blue eyes fixed on him.

“Let me introduce you to your new home and the home of the new Baratheon Dynasty”, beamed Robert as he waved at the Red Keep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Lady Baratheon, I must say that it’s truly a joy to see you”, said Lord Jon Arryn with a kind smile on his wrinkled face.

Stannis felt immediately discomfited. He was seated at his brother’s left side, a position of honour. Although Robert seemed too busy speaking loudly with their cousin, Lord Estermont. However, Lord Arryn was seated at his left side. It made him wary. Could this mean that his future alpha would be Lord Arryn? He seemed like a serious, gentle man but he was old. Stannis would do his duty, of course, and at least Lord Arryn seemed to be a dutiful, honourable man.

“Thank you, Lord Arryn, I am glad to be reunited with my family”, he answered politely with a small smile.

“After such a long siege, I can imagine it’s a relief to be by your alpha brother’s side again”, commented amiably Lord Arryn, serving himself some roasted meat.

The smile on his lips died at the reminder of the siege. He was an omega, though. Omegas were supposed to be a joy to be around, always content and calm. Besides, as an omega, his scents were stronger now. If he was distressed the people around him would smell it. He struggled for a few moments to regain a small smile.

“I am sorry, Lady Baratheon, I didn’t intend to recall any bad memories”, said immediately the Warden of the East, watching him with softened eyes.

“Not at all, my Lord, please do not worry. The memories of the siege are terrible, indeed, but they are behind me”, he answered calmly, as he raised a cup of Arbour wine to his lips.

“It is a testament to the strength of your line, that you managed to hold Storm’s End for so long and then to actually flower to an omega and survive so soon after such an ordeal”, complimented him the Hand of the King gently.

The compliment to his line made him nervous, did Lord Arryn want strong sons with Baratheon blood now? He couldn’t say from the Hand of the King’s expression. He glanced at his brother, but Robert was still engaged talking animatedly with their cousin.

“Thank you, Lord Arryn, I am proud to be a Baratheon and I do my utmost to honour my House”, he replied.

“You must be very happy now that you’re brother is king!” exclaimed loudly Lysa Tully, she was inclining so much to speak to him, Stannis feared her red hair would end up in her dish.

Stannis resisted the urge to frown at the irritating voice and the tasteless statement. It was to be expected that he would be pleased with his brother’s new position. Yet, the Targaryens had been close kin and Elia Martell’s and her babies fate in this very same keep made him feel faint.

“Indeed, my brother is a true conqueror”, he said serenely.

“It is such a pity about the Targaryen children”, said Lady Lysa Arryn tastelessly.

Her husband winced besides her. Stannis kept his face blank as he thought of Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen.

“Lord Lannister failed in such a spectacular way and after being named Master of Ships!” gossiped Lysa Arryn, a gleam in her blue eyes.

Stannis blinked in confusion, Lord Lannister was the Master of Ships? He did have a considerable navy, he supposed. And his brother had probably had to give him a title to pay for his butchery in the Red Keep.

“My lady”, said Lord Arryn, clearly disliking the subject.

But Lady Arryn clearly had little manners; Stannis despaired at the thought of being married to her, “You probably don’t know yet, but King Robert sent Lord Lannister to capture Dragonstone and the last Targaryens”

He felt his heart drop to his stomach at the thought of his brother, sending Lord Lannister to kill Targaryens again. He hoped Viserys and Queen Rhaella hadn’t suffered Princess Elia and her children’s fate. But he had apparently failed?

If possible, Lady Arryn seemed to lean even closer, “A storm destroyed most of the royal navy, Lord Lannister should have had no problem in capturing Dragonstone. And he did capture, but not before Prince- Viserys and his newborn sister Daenerys escaped. Apparently Queen Rhaella died in childbirth. The King will find them quickly”

At least, Lord Tywin’s failure made it unlikely that he would become his omega. He felt ashamed that that was his first thought. The living Targaryens were a threat to his brother’s reign but he didn’t wish them the same fate of their nephews.

“That is enough, Lysa”, hissed Lord Arryn when the redhead tried to keep talking, the man then regained his composure, “This is a celebration, we ought not to speak of such things”

He chided her just like a father would, Stannis thought with disgust. Lady Arryn was little more than a child, despite her womanly curves. A mannerless child at that. He couldn’t understand why Lord Tully had married her off so soon. Well, that was a lie, he could. Lord Tully had prioritised alliances over his daughters’ happiness. It made sense, it was rational, but Lord Tully also had a duty towards his daughters to at least ease the marriage.

“Stannis!” exclaimed suddenly Robert turning around, “Have you heard of the Battle of the Trident? Where I finally slew that Targaryen scum?”

If Stannis were a beta, he would have pursed his lips and reminded his brother that the Targaryen were kin. It was the duty of a beta sibling to counsel their alpha brothers. However, Stannis was an omega. His responsibilities were very different and it would be unthinkable for him to disrespect his alpha brother in such a manner.

Still, it was unseemly of his brother to speak of their kin in such a manner. Furthermore, there were Targaryen loyalists in his court and even if they had lost, the disrespect would grate them. It was normal for a conqueror to boast of his conquests and battles, yet it was necessary not to humiliate their enemies.

The Targaryen loyalists had admitted defeat and had lost much of their power, but they wouldn’t be powerless forever. In five years, most of the loyalists would have regained most of their strength. Viserys Targaryen was still alive. In these circumstances, it was necessary to seem the best option in the future and to consolidate the power of the Baratheon Dynasty now.

So Stannis gave a sweet smile and put a hand on his brother’s arm to calm him down. When he spoke, he whispered because he knew his brother would instinctively lower his voice as well, “I have heard a little from Lord Stark, brother”

“It was a glorious battle, Stannis, fit for a song” said Robert still enthusiastic although he was no longer yelling “We battled in the middle of the river, on our horses. With every slung of my hammer, rubies rained in the river”

His brother started to describe every single move in his duel against Rhaegar Targaryen. His blue eyes were passionate as he explained the story and remained on Stannis’. His voice was laced with alpha through the entire telling. His golden crown with antlers was a symbol of his power as a conqueror king as was his powerful physique.

The amount of dominance hormones Robert was exuding was making him feel docile and sluggish although his focus remained on his brother, as an omega he was more susceptible to alpha hormones. Although he wasn’t the only one affected, he could see the awe and admiration in the eyes of the people sitting close enough to his brother to listen to the story and inhale the hormones. Thankfully, all the people close enough to hear the story now were loyal to his brother. Otherwise, his brother’s names for the Targaryen Prince would have offended more than a few people.

“You were very strong, brother. A true alpha conqueror”, he told Robert, when the king finally ended his long and epic story.

His alpha brother beamed, pleased at the compliment that stroked his ego, “I have been gifted with such a sweet omega brother”

Stannis blinked in surprise but quickly gave one of the small, sweet smiles he had practiced with his handmaiden Ayara. He wondered whether he should offer a response to that. It seemed that appeasing his brother was much easier than he remembered; he supposed that his brother’s alpha hormones made it harder for him to lose his patience and, likewise, his omega hormones soothed his brother.

Suddenly his alpha brother stood up, a golden cup in his hand and a broad smile on his face, “Long months have passed since I saw my sweet brother. The last time I saw him, I entrusted him with our family seat, Storm’s End. My brother not only resisted the siege until the Tyrell army abandoned their posts, but he survived his flowering shortly after”, at this point he gave a smile to Stannis.

The omega returned the smile; it was strange to be acknowledged so by his older brother, who had never been satisfied with anything he did.

“He’s a merit to our noble bloodline, the Baratheons, and to the start of our dynasty”, the King paused for a second, looking at his new court, “and it is because of his nobility and strength, that I have decided to join in him in marriage”

The smile didn’t die on Stannis lips, because he was no longer in control of his face. He could see his brother still talking but he could hear nothing. He felt dizzy. It wasn’t a strange practice; to marry alpha brother with omega sibling. It was thought that if they smelled appealing to each other, it meant no risk to their offspring.

However, Stannis had never, even once, considered marriage to his older brother. In his mind, his older brother was the entitled, arrogant alpha that only drunk and wrenched and berated Stannis for being no fun. Somehow it didn’t surprise him that his brother had decided to announce it directly to the court without even informing Stannis beforehand.

He would marry his brother. His brother who was still in love with Lyanna Stark. His brother who seemed fond of him now, but how long would that last? His brother who before the war already had a bastard child in the Eyrie and who knew how many had now?

His brother who was now king and that would mean Stannis would be queen. He would be stuck in this infested court for the rest of his life with an alpha that didn’t love him. What would happen when Robert tired of him? If he had married another alpha, and his alpha misbehaved, his brother would have intervened but no one would intervene with the king.

The omega looked at his brother as he continued speaking to the court, a beam still on his face. This would be his alpha, his husband, the father of his children. He hoped the alpha and omega bonding was as strong as it was murmured to be, because he knew his brother would quickly tire of him otherwise.

“Let us raise our cup in honour of this royal union that will start a new dynasty!” concluded his speech Robert, his blue eyes bright as he raised the gold cup on his hand.

He was an omega now. He would do his duty. He had never considered the duty of highborn women hard, but it was now that he faced the hardship and understood how difficult it was. He shuddered at the thought of knowing you would be married off, but not to whom. At least Stannis knew his alpha brother.

He closed his blue eyes for a moment and breathed deeply. He would do his duty. He opened his blue eyes, smiled and drank from his wine cup as the entire court drank, careful to keep nothing but contentment in his scent. He had to think of nights with Renly in his lap, caressing the black curls and whispering the stories of their House to keep his scent content. But he did it, his scent was content and warm.


	5. Chapter 5

Although they met frequently at the dinner table where Stannis was placed in a position of honour near the king, they had always met in public.  Five days had passed since his arrival when the king finally requested his brother to walk through the gardens with him in private. They were escorted and chaperoned, of course. It would be unbecoming for two betrothed to be alone together. The only living kingsguard of King Aerys, Sir Selmy Barristan, and a blond handmaiden from the Stormlands followed them at a respectful distance to preserve their privacy.

The gardens were absolutely beautiful: a bright green and full of blooming flowers of the most astonishing colours. His handmaiden, Ayara, had tried to make him learn about flowers. He had found flowers and gardens to be terribly frivolous. However, Ayara had quickly enlightened that gardens and flowers were important, because as an omega he would spend most of his time in gardens or his chambers and solar. If he was to be in enclosed spaces forever, the least he could do was for them to be enjoyable.

Seeing the fine royal gardens, it was hard to believe that only a few months ago, the Red Keep had been invaded by Lannister’s troops. He tightened his hand on the elbow his brother had graciously offered him. It was a ridiculous courtesy, as though the garden didn’t have clearly defined paths by the gardeners and he was at risk of falling but alphas liked to feel needed. Yet, for omegas and female betas being courteous and pleasing was their duty. He hadn’t been raised in such a manner, but he was dutiful and he refused to disgrace his House.

“Are you so displeased at our union, Stannis?” inquired Robert.

The younger Baratheon knew that tone, it was the tone that sounded calm and rational but if the answer were one that didn’t please his older brother, the alpha’s fury would be explosive. He brushed his full Estermont green skirts, as though to dust them from dirt. He wondered whether his brother would comment on him resembling his mother by his dress and the thought would at least please him. He had been wearing dresses in Baratheon colours to represent his pride in his house, but since today he wouldn’t have the company of the court, he had decided to dress in his mother’s house’s colours.

He wished that his handmaiden had told him to do in such a situation. Unexpectedly, Ayara’s instructions on how to behave as an omega had served to appease and please his brother these past days in their brief encounters at the dinner table. He was unsure on how to appease his brother. It was his duty as his omega to please his alpha and bring him children and happiness.

“I am not displeased, brother, it is an honour to marry you and I am glad to know and trust my future alpha”, answered Stannis softly, the king’s shoulders relaxed slightly, “I would have wished that you had told me your proposal before, though, as I had been agonizing over who would be my alpha on the entire journey to Kingslanding”

The omega had carefully chosen his words as to not offend, while at the same time expressing his displeasure at not being informed of his engagement until it was publically announced. He studied the king’s face warily, afraid of displeasing his future husband. The Robert he knew would have reacted badly, exclaiming about how Stannis always nagged him, not matter how the second-born phrased it.  Apparently, King Robert was more lenient and accepting towards his omega.

His brother grimaced, “It would not have been wise to send a raven, there are many families who wish for their daughters to become Queen. I would not put you in danger in such a manner”

That was actually a valid concern on Robert’s side. The Lannisters had the Light of the West, Cersei Lannister, conveniently unmarried and had shown they had no compunction in killing innocents. The blond beauty was rumoured to arrive court soon. The omega remembered her from Harrenhal’s tourney. She was a tall and shapely woman with golden hair and emeralds for eyes. Her skin had resembled the finest porcelain and she had been dressed most lavishly and her jewellery would have fed the city of Kingslanding for a day.

The Lannisters definitely wished for a Lannister Queen, a triad was probably what was on their mind. It wasn’t an ideal situation, since the heir would likely not possess Lannister blood due to omega’s legendary fertility. It had its advantageous, though. Firstly, the Beta Queen would have more power, as she wouldn’t be relegated to childbearing and her duties would be focused more on running the Red Keep and advising the king. Secondly, House Lannister would still be family to the heir even without the blood ties and honour would demand that the heir treat them so.

“Am I to be your only Queen? Will you not take a Beta Queen, brother?” inquired the omega gently, glancing to his brother’s face to watch his reaction.

Robert’s defined jaw tensed, “I wish for no other Queen but you, my sweet omega”

Stannis resisted the urge to grind his teeth. Why must his alpha be so difficult? He had no particular wish for a beta wife. Nevertheless, it was necessary for a king to have a beta queen. As an omega, he couldn’t do many of the functions of a beta queen. Omegas were precious treasures and no one would wish to trouble them or give them responsibilities beyond child bearing and childrearing.

“I am honoured, alpha. Yet, I am afraid as an omega, I won’t be enough to be consort to a king. A female beta can be of greater support to a King”, tried to say casually Stannis, knowing it was his duty to advise his brother.

“Beta Queens only meddle”, dismissed the black-haired alpha, annoyance colouring his voice, then he added gallantly “I only wish for my lovely omega to be by my side”

The younger Baratheon had seen his brother’s skill at charming maidens. He knew the compliment was carefully crafted to flatter him and make him forget their conversation. In spite of this knowledge, he blushed and he knew his scent spiked with pleasure at his alpha’s praise. Omegas were particularly vulnerable to praise and recognition from their alphas, craving to please. He could smell a tinge of lust in his brother’s scent at his reaction.

“My dear King, I would wish for nothing more than to be your only Queen. Yet, I doubt your advisors think it a viable solution”, he said looking up into his brother’s blue eyes, trying to seem coy and noticing his brother liked that form of address.

Robert huffed like an irritated horse, “No, Lord Arryn is on my case about bloody Cersei Lannister as well. Even after Tywin Lannister’s absolute failure to deliver the last Targaryens, I’m expected to reward the man by crowning his daughter!”

The second-born swallowed thickly, trying to get the image of red cloaks soaked in blood and hiding the bodies of infants. He had never actually seen it, but the image appeared in his nightmares. He had never been distinctly paternal before his blossoming as an omega. He had loved Renly and tried to raise him as he knew his parents would have wanted. Yet, the thought of dead children made him nauseous.

Unforeseen, it seemed Robert was an attentive alpha to his future omega. The King quickly realised Stannis’ sickness and stopped abruptly from their stroll through the gardens, positioning one hand on the omega’s small back to stabilise him. The surprising warmth of his brother’s comfort brought him hope for their future marriage.

“Are you feeling under the weather, my sweet omega?” asked gently Robert, caressing Stannis’ brow lovingly with his huge hand.

“I am sorry, alpha. But I find the talk of hurting children is upsetting to my omega sensibilities”, apologized sincerely the younger Baratheon.

“Hush, now, I shouldn’t have spoken of this unpleasantness with a gentle omega”, determined the King, tugging a stray curl behind the omega’s small ear.

Stannis wanted to speak up and beg his alpha to not hurt the Targaryen children, who were kin and mere babes. It wasn’t the right time, though, he had already brought up a distressing subject and as an omega he wasn’t supposed to take part in such important matters. After witnessing his overwrought reaction to the mere mention of the children, Robert would disregard his opinion as an omega’s soft heart.

“I do wish you would reconsider your opinion on a Beta Queen, my dear King. I am but an omega, I can’t support you like a beta could”, he stated.

Robert shook his black head fondly, “Stubborn omega. I have no need for a Beta Queen”

“The perfect union is supposed to be a triad, though”, responded Stannis trying not to seem challenging.

His brother’s blue eyes looked to the sky, “If we had been to be a triad, she wouldn’t have died. She would have been our beta”

The King was talking about Lyanna Stark. Stannis inhaled sharply. His brother loved Lyanna Stark or at least what Lyanna Stark represented in his head. Robert wanted to be brothers with Eddard Stark and Lyanna would have made him family. The lady had also been an exotic beauty for him: wild and stubborn. His alpha hadn’t even known the girl that much and he had immediately gone to war against their kin for her. It had been the expected response, though; such a slight to their House as kidnapping his bride couldn’t go forgiven.

How could Stannis compare to an unreachable ideal? He would never be as good or perfect as Lyanna Stark was in his brother’s head. It seemed like their bonding was doomed before it was to start.

“What troubles you, my darling omega?” questioned his brother, the very image of a concerned alpha, and a mild alpha undertone to his voice to encourage him to answer genuinely.

“I am worried at the thought of your love to Lyanna Stark, I fear that I shall only be a pale shadow in comparison”, whispered Stannis honestly.

The King’s blue eyes widened, “Oh, no, my lovely omega, you mustn’t worry for such things. I dream that we were the three of us together; I would never compare you to a female beta. You’re an omega and that’s what you’re supposed to be”

“Thank you, my dear King”, answered Stannis softly, hoping that it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this didn't seem unrealistic to you. Robert is younger and less bitter, he wants to be the image of a courteous and brave king so that's how he tries to act. He wants to be admired. At the same time, he had feared he would loose Stannis to the flowering and both his betrothed Lyanna and his loyal brother would be dead.
> 
> Stannis is still traumatized from the siege and the flowering and he's being shaped a bit by society's expectation on him. His duty is wildly different now and he's trying to adjust to things that were frivolous before being crucial to him now. He wants to represent a gentle omega and not disgrace his house, his sense of duty is still intrinsic to him. Becoming an omega also comes with strong maternal instincts and ingrained respect and desire to please and bond to an alpha for protection.
> 
> By the way, although this fic has gotten longer than previously expected, the finale will probably be on the next epilogue or the next at the latest.


	6. Chapter 6

“How long until brother comes?” pouted Renly, staring longingly at spread of food before his blue eyes.

Stannis smiled gently at his little brother, “Only a little while longer, little stag”

In truth, he wasn’t sure when their alpha brother was to arrive. Robert was supposed to arrive well before now; yet, it was the duty of the omega and beta siblings to wait for their alpha sibling. He refrained from sighing, watching the warm lunch that was growing colder by the minute. The amount of food was completely ridiculous, even with an alpha attending the meal. But it was expected that a king dine with such a spread of food.

Stannis’ only consolation was that the leftover food would not go to waste; he had managed to convince his brother to give the leftover food to the poor people of Kingslanding. It had hurt the omega to see food go to waste after almost starving and his alpha brother wanted to be adored by the masses, the solution he had proposed served both of them well. Although apparently the small folk knew that Lady Baratheon had had a hand in the decision, the people were growing to love Robert.

“But I’m hungry”, whined Renly as he stared at the food.

The omega felt his heart beat stop at the familiar words. How many times had Renly said so during the siege? He felt heaviness in his chest at the memory of his little brother underfed and skeletal. How many times had he promised himself that Renly wouldn’t know hunger ever again?

He glanced at the servants around him. There were three people waiting on them and his handmaiden Ayara was sitting out of the way to chaperone him and the king. Letting Renly start the meal before the King arrived would be seen as disrespectful and yet he didn’t know when Robert would arrive. As an omega his childrearing skills were also a point of judgement, if he indulged his brother he may seem careless and overly soft.

He gestured to one of the cupbearers, “Bring some juice with honey for my brother”

The texture of the drink was thick and filling, hopefully that would stall Renly’s hunger until his alpha arrived and allowed them to start the meal. His handmaiden Ayara nodded to him in approval, signalling that it had been a good decision. They were not starting the meal before the King arrived and his little brother wouldn’t go hungry, it was a compromise.

Renly had almost finished his juice when the door opened and Robert stormed in. The scent of an angry, powerful alpha rushed to Stannis’ nostrils. The omega felt his instincts urge him to appease his alpha, who was obviously in quite a temper. The king was also scaring Renly, he noticed as soon as Robert opened his mouth to start bellowing.

“Who does he think he is? I’m the KING! No one orders me!” bellowed angrily the Storm King as he paced.

Stannis signalled to one of the cupbearers to escort Renly out of the room and provide lunch in his chambers; he would visit Renly later to calm him down. For now, he had an alpha to appease. He ordered the other cupbearers to leave, so that only his handmaiden Ayara was chaperoning him. Ayara was trustworthy so Stannis didn’t worry about her gossiping of Robert’s displeasure, he couldn’t say the same about the other cupbearers.

“My dear king, what is the matter?” he inquired softly as he stood up to stand near his brother, his body language submissive.

“Cersei Lannister and her blasted father are coming to court! Dearest Lord Arryn”, he said with derision in his voice, “has arranged for us to marry Cersei Lannister”

The marriage with House Lannister was necessary. Robert’s reign needed powerful backers and the Lannisters were wealthy beyond means. Indeed, even he had tried to steer his brother towards that idea. However, Robert had been quite opposed to marrying a beta female no matter her house or the benefits it would bring him. Stannis had been confident that, in time, Robert would see the need for a female beta to maintain the Red Keep and be his advisor. What had Lord Arryn done?

Stannis pursed his lips; “Lord Arryn didn’t consult you on the matter?”

“Consult me!? I refused! And yet Lord Lannister is coming to court with his young daughter believing we shall be married in front of the Seven!” raged his brother looking ready to battle anyone.

Lord Arryn saw Robert as a son and had only his best prospects in mind. In spite of that, Robert was king, an alpha and over age. It should be Robert taking the decisions of whom he would marry. Lord Arryn forgot his place. Although Stannis wasn’t involved in politics at all, being an omega, it hadn’t taken long to realise that the Hand of the King took most of the decisions instead of the King. Lord Arryn didn’t do it to further his interests and was quite fair in his rulings and decisions. However, Robert was king and Lord Arryn should stop coddling his brother and let him be king.

This was quite a mess. Now Robert would be forced to marry Cersei Lannister not to slight the Westerlands, yet he would never forget that it had not been willingly. Stannis resisted the urge to shake his head at Lord Arryn’s foolishness. He supposed that Lord Arryn had thought his brother would see Lady Cersei’s beauty and forget his anger. The omega knew his brother better than that, this manoeuvring had injured his brother’s pride and Robert would remember especially because it had been done by one he trusted like a father.

“Oh, Robert”, he sighed as he placed on of his hands on his brother’s arm gently, exuding the soothing pheromones of an omega.

“I am king”, said firmly Robert looking directly into his blue eyes.

Stannis resisted the need to avoid his alpha’s eyes to be respectful. He knew that Robert needed to look into his eyes to tell the truth. The war had gained him a throne, yet his brother hadn’t wanted the responsibilities of a Lord why would be wish for the responsibilities of a King? Part of him wanted to scold his brother for such thinking and remind him of his duty. Nevertheless, he was an omega, his mission was to support his alpha and please him. Robert had seen his authority and dominance diminished by his Hand, the alpha needed reassurance.

“And you are a wonderful king. You conquered the Seven Kingdoms in a war for love that will be forever remembered. Yet when the bards speak of you, they will not only speak of what a fierce warrior you are but of the great king you shall be in your rule”, he told his brother sincerely. It was a possible future, his brother had definitely the potential to be a great king, he just needed the ambition.

Robert’s eyes darkened and his scent spiked. Suddenly, Stannis lips were under the passionate assault of his brother and his alpha’s hands were around his waist. It was… maddening. The second born Baratheon had never kissed before, considering it his duty not to do so before marriage. He doubted a kiss with a beta girl would have been so enticing as the one his alpha brother was giving him, though. His mind was blank with pleasure and he could only greedily inhale the alpha scent and enjoy his brother’s embrace as his warrior brother conquered his lips. He couldn’t think, he could only feel the warmth of his alpha and his desire.

“Your Majesty”, said their chaperone, Ayara, clearing her throat.

Stannis blushed as he opened his blue eyes to see his handmaiden watching them in disapproval. His alpha brother chuckled as he stepped away from him, his hands squeezing his waist before falling from their position. His scent still portraying his lust and his breaches… The omega averted his eyes demurely.

“You are too captivating, my sweet brother”, said the King in better spirits, “I wait impatiently for our wedding and share a heat”

Stannis wasn’t the sort of person that liked losing control. He had kept control over his body even when he was starving; he had not let hunger sway his actions or thinking. To be honest, the thought that his reckless alpha brother held the power to allure him with his hormones in such a manner was discomfiting. He feared the heat and what it would entail. He didn’t know exactly what would happen, but he had heard rumours that omegas became mindless lustful creatures.

He was afraid… No, he wasn’t so faint-hearted. He was merely apprehensive to lose his rationale and rely on Robert when he couldn’t think. Robert hadn’t even come in person to free them from the siege. That was unfair, he chided himself. It was not his place to question his alpha brother and Robert had just become King, he had been needed in the capital.

Nevertheless, he knew better than to darken his brother’s mood again by showing reluctance at the thought of their marriage or sharing his heat. He merely smiled at his alpha, trying to keep his uncertainty hidden from his face.

“I look forward to our marriage as well, my dear King”, he answered coyly, despising the lie but knowing that an omega’s most important duty was to please their alphas.

“I would marry even Cersei Lannister if it meant marrying you, my sweet omega”, breathed Robert before he stole a quick kiss from his lips, their chaperone didn’t even have time to complain.

“You honour me, my alpha”, he said sweetly.

King Robert smiled. His temper banished by a kiss of his sweet omega’s lips. He turned around to look at the table laddered with different dishes and offered seat to Stannis with a wave of his hand as he sat down in his own chair, easily recognizable for being more of a throne than a normal chair. At least, it was more comfortable than the Iron Throne.

When he sat down, Stannis blushed even more darkly, realising that his small clothes were damp with omega slick indicating his desire for his brother. Even before his flowering, he had never had such a reaction before. A low sexual drive was an indicative of a beta that would become an omega, even though after becoming an omega their sexual drive heightened.

Even though he despised septa Bernyce and didn’t trust a word from her lips, he remembered her saying that omegas were creatures of desire that needed to be carefully controlled least they were spoiled by any alpha. Omegas were seen by the Faith as wonderful once mated, but they had to be mated before their first heat for such expression of lust could only be godly in the marriage bed.

If his handmaiden hadn’t spoken up, how long would it have taken for him to come to his senses and stop his alpha? The question was an uncomfortable one, more so because Stannis knew that a strong alpha like Robert could have incited his heat. He deserted those troubling thoughts as he focused on King Robert, who as his alpha deserved all his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst in this chapter! But I think that Stannis would truly have some issues with losing control of himself and relying on Robert who hasn't been that great a brother. I hope you like it :)


	7. Chapter 7

Stannis hadn’t been outside of the Red Keep since he had arrived to Kingslanding. Leaving the Red Keep was surprisingly nerve-wrecking. He was leaving the Red Keep in an extremely similar manner to how he had reached the castle: on an enormous black horse and dressed in a ridiculously luxurious gown. He inhaled deeply trying to control his anxiety, the corset of his gown was too tight and it pierced his ribs when he tried to breathe deeply. He held high his head, even though it was heavy from the tight braid bun ornamented with gold and onyx.

He maintained his blue eyes on the goal: the Great Sept of Baelor. Today the Great Sept was heavily decorated with gold and black banners, there were also a few red banners portraying a fierce lion roaring. Stannis swallowed thickly. The entire experience was even more surreal than his arrival to Kingslanding.

The multitude of small folk had once again gathered to watch Lady Baratheon ride to a destination that would change his life. He couldn’t hear anything above the noise of the crowd; he thought some cheered ‘Lady Baratheon’ and ‘King Robert’. He suspected he didn’t identify them by sound but by expectation. They were the most logical chants today, after all.

Today he would marry his alpha brother and be crowned Queen. He would also experience his first heat. The tight ball of anxiety in his chest expanded at the thought. He tried to calm down. Robert would take care of him, he was certainly experienced enough in the subject of mating. Unsurprisingly, the thought didn’t particularly calm him down.

He could see Lady Cersei descending from her carriage. It was a garish thing of gold and red. He hadn’t been able to meet the lady before their marriage. Lord Lannister and his daughter had been formally welcomed to court again, but only Lord Lannister had actually spoken.

Lady Cersei had only muttered a few courtesies seductively contemplating his monarch from bellow her honey eyelashes. The Light of the West was unmistakably one of the greatest beauties in Westeros. However, she made him uneasy. She was a Lannister and he didn’t mean it as a compliment. No matter his dislike for her, she was to be his beta wife and he would have to respect her. He hoped his King wouldn’t be ensnared by her beauty and allow her to rule him.

Finally, his black stallion paused in front of the steps of the Baelor’s Sept, even the steps were crowded by minor nobility. Stannis thought he recognised a few insignia’s: the House Staunton’s black wings, House Rollingford’s six fountains, the red and white of House Follard… It seemed his brother had taken his advice and invited the Crownlands Houses. The last thing one wished for was to be surrounded by enemies. Despite the Targaryen inclinations of these Houses, they should try to make them their allies.

He climbed the steps of the Great Sept, feeling the eyes of the Crownlands nobility. As expected in a royal wedding, the nobility was jubilantly cheering. However, Stannis knew what they were all thinking: if Stannis had flowered before the war, there would have been no war. Prince Rhaegar would have taken the new omega as his consort and would have been too distracted to notice Lady Lyanna. Mad Aerys would have been satisfied that his son finally had a consort with fresh Targaryen blood coursing through his veins. There would have been no kidnappings or murders.

This wasn’t the time to think of possibilities or possible plots against the Baratheon dynasty. He was going to be married. He crossed the threshold of Baelor’s Sept. All the Great Houses were there, with the exception of the Martells. Stannis admitted that he would have been more worried if they had come. Still, in the future, they would have to placate House Martell. The brutal murder of Elia Martell and her children had to be settled. Even the reminder of the murders, made disgust rise in his throat and repulsion fill his mind at the mere idea.

King Robert was waiting for him impatiently with a wide beam on his fair face. The alpha looked extraordinarily handsome in his rich armour and horned crown. He was the image of a warrior king. Lady Cersei was standing next to him, decked in a red gown with golden embroidery. Her hair was in a complicated mountain of tight golden braids and she was wearing a necklace of the biggest rubies Stannis had ever seen and the Targaryens had used primarily rubies for their jewellery.

He offered his alpha brother a shy smile, even though he didn’t feel like smiling, he was conscious as ever of his duty to please his sovereign. He walked towards his King and future wife, taking care not to trip on the extensive skirts of his gown. There were some burnt herbs in the air and combined with his tight corset, it made his breathing harder. Yet, he made sure to keep a demure smile on his face and his blue eyes on his beloved ruler.

King Robert reached for his hand and enclosed it in his bigger, warm hands as they stood in front of the High Septon. The High Septon was fat and balding, sweat damping his brow and his beady brown eyes lasciviously watching the Light of the West and Lady Baratheon. Stannis didn’t believe in gods ever since he had seen his parents drown. Nonetheless, he was disgusted with the man. He was supposed to represent the gods; the least he could do was hide his vices.

The High Septon kept talking on and on. To be honest, Stannis didn’t pay too much attention to him. He was still all too aware of his brother holding his hand. It was a gesture of unexpected tenderness. Or it was his brother trapping him in place until they could be married. It depended on how it was viewed he supposed. His monarch also kept looking at him, pride in his Baratheon eyes as he observed his future omega wife.

“You may cloak your brides”, instructed the High Septon.

“And now you’re mine to protect”, whispered Robert as he put his cloak on his shoulders.

Stannis looked into his King’s Baratheon eyes as his brother threw away his maiden cloak and replaced it with his own. Both cloaks were black and gold, yet one had a crowned golden stag whereas the other had a simple stag. This was the moment he became King Robert’s omega wife. He closed his eyes, following tradition his alpha had worn the cloak for a couple of hours and it smelled like his husband.

“You may now kiss your brides”, announced the Septon.

King Robert immediately turned to him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Stannis closed his eyes as he felt his alpha’s hands on his waist through his corset. He inhaled deeply the alpha pheromones his brother was pouring and opened his mouth to his husband’s onslaught. The kiss was as dizzying and enrapturing as the last kiss his sovereign had given him. When his King finally stepped away from the kiss, Stannis’ cheeks were flushed and desire was coiled in his loins.

“My sweet omega”, whispered his brother with a smile as his thumb rubbed Stannis’ tender lips.

Then, his handsome alpha turned to the blond beauty that was his wife. The omega had seen his brother with beta wenches on his lap, kissing them obscenely. He hoped his King remembered this was a Lady, daughter of a Lord Paramount and Queen of Westeros. For possibly the first time in his life, Robert wasn’t indecorous. He gave a light peck on the lips to Cersei Lannister and stepped to away to take one of the crowns in the High Septon’s hand.

“I now declare Stannis of House Baratheon, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms”, proclaimed King Robert in his kingly voice as he placed a small gold crown of antlers upon Stannis head.

The omega lost his breath as his stared at his alpha husband. The king was supposed to crown the beta queen first, as the beta queen was to have more power than the omega queen. His brother had ignored tradition and had crowned Stannis first. The Lannisters would definitely be displeased and they would need to be appeased. However, the second-born Baratheon couldn’t deny his pleasure at the acknowledgement.

Through the wedding, King Robert kept deliberately slighting his beta bride in favour of his omega. First it was holding his hand and not offering the same to the blond beauty. Then it was only looking at the omega, as though Cersei Lannister wasn’t even part of the ceremony. When the High Septon besieged the King to kiss his brides, he kissed Stannis passionately and gave a peck on the lips to the Light of the West. Then, in discordance to tradition, he crowned Stannis Queen first instead of beta Cersei.

And now this, Stannis glanced towards his beta wife. Queen Cersei was staring to the crowd impassively, her face a cold porcelain mask. He bit his lower lip. He was almost in Robert’s lap as his alpha shared pieces of his meal with him. His new husband was being very affectionate and considerate towards him, feeding him from his own plate and whispering and smiling to him constantly. In contrast, Cersei was being ignored. He might not like the Lannister woman, yet the entire point was to create an alliance and Robert was ruining it making it clear that the Beta Queen would hold no power.

“My dear king, this is delicious! You should offer some to our beta wife”, suggested as casually as possible Stannis, it was the duty of an omega to be the glue of a marriage.

Thankfully, his alpha brother didn’t complain about his nagging. As the omega had observed before, King Robert was far more patient and kinder to his omega bride than Lord Robert had ever been to his beta brother. The sovereign did roll his blue eyes; still he offered some duck of his dish to his beta wife. The Light of the West accepted, although her green eyes weren’t as excited as they were before the wedding.

“Let’s bed them!” exclaimed one man to the enjoyment of the guests that answered with cheers the declaration.

Stannis blushed at the uncivilized custom. He was grateful that as an omega, he was spared this terrible custom. An alpha wouldn’t react well to see his still unbonded omega surrounded by males tearing away his clothes.

“Ser Barristan”, called Robert commandingly.

The member of the Kingsguard appeared suddenly by their side. The omega wondered where he had hid to be so inconspicuous.

“You shall escort my sweet omega wife to our bedchambers”, instructed the warrior-king, “You shall stay outside the door and guard us through the night”

Ser Barristan nodded, “Yes, your majesty. Please, accompany, your Grace”

Stannis was leaving the hall when he saw his alpha stand up, tall and proud. Somehow the omega had managed to distract his new husband enough to ensure his sobriety, which wasn’t common in feasts for his brother.

The new royal stood up, his gold goblet raised in his hand, “Let the bedding commence!”

The bedchamber was big and well-decorated. These were just their quarters for the wedding night, since they were closer to the hall. The chambers that the King and his Queens would occupy were in a more defensible location. The bed was huge and he could hear the cheers from a far. It seemed the bedding party was still far from the chambers.

“Your majesty”, greeted Ayara Bole, his handmaiden as she entered through the servants’ door, “I have come to help you disrobe”

“Ah- yes, of course”, replied Stannis approaching the dressing table.

“Let us start with your hair then, your majesty”, said his handmaiden as she stood behind the omega.

His handmaiden was used to her tasks. Even though this was a more complicated hairstyle than his usual, she easily undid it. She reverently placed his crown on the vanity and then placed his gold clips and decorations next to it. With a damp cloth, she took away the light face paint she had put this morning on Stannis. After that, she helped him out of the elaborate gown and underclothes and gave him a fine embroidered white nightgown.

 “I shall take my leave, your majesty”, whispered Ayara before adding, “Be kind to your beta wife and do not be afraid of your alpha, he shall take care of you”

The door of the antechamber opened abruptly and the Light of the West stumbled in. Her intricate crimson gown was no more and she was in her white small shift. Her gold crown was no longer on her golden hair, yet her convoluted coiffure had somehow survived more or less intact. Her beautiful face was twisted in displeasure and she still hadn’t realised she wasn’t alone in the chambers.

“Dear wife”, greeted her Stannis kindly as he stood up from the chair in front of the vanity.

“Wife”, answered coldly the new Queen as she entered the bedchamber.

The Lannister Queen couldn’t say any more, since the door of the antechamber opened again and the King entered. His brother was only in his white breaches and Stannis wondered how the ladies of the court had managed to take away his armour. The omega blushed. His alpha husband was handsome: tall and strong, with broad shoulders and an attractive face.

“My darling wives”, stated the monarch as he swaggered into the bedchamber, his blue eyes greedily drinking on the sight of his two spouses, “Come now”

It was tradition for the alpha to mate with the beta wife first, since mating with the omega wife could induce a heat or a rut. Stannis sat awkwardly on the bed as he watched copulation for the first time. The new sovereign wasn’t very dedicated to his beta wife. He penetrated her and rutted against her until he came with a shout and bit her neck, marking her as his bondmate.

In a couple of seconds after the aftermath, his husband was pulling away from their beta wife and waving to Stannis to approach. His alpha was gentler with him as well as more passionate. He kissed his lips first and his enormous warm hands caressed his body under his nightgown.

“My sweet omega”, whispered Robert against his lips before claiming them again.

The scent of powerful aroused alpha was in the air and Stannis could feel his thighs becoming damp with slick. He could barely form a coherent thought, he felt drowned in pleasure. His cheeks became a dark pink as he felt his husband’s broad hand part his legs and touch in his core.

“So ready for me”, muttered the monarch as caressed his parting gently, “My darling omega”

And then, Robert was between his legs and he could feel something big push inside of him. It didn’t hurt as much as he expected. His body was more than ready to accept his alpha inside of him. It was a non-ending swirl of pleasure. Suddenly, he felt a pressure in his entrance.

“Mine, my omega, mine”, growled his alpha into his ear as he rutted more fiercely into him.

His alpha’s knot entered his core and Stannis gasped, his blue eyes rolling with pleasure. He reached ecstasy as a firm thrust pushed the entire knot into his core.

 “Alpha”, he whined as he felt insides quivering with pleasure.

Robert howled as he came inside his omega and bit Stannis neck firmly. Although the bite was deep, the omega was immersed in too much pleasure to realise. The omega lied on the bed beneath his alpha. He could feel their bond establishing, he could smell his scent changing to carry a note of his alpha’s scent. His belly was warm as he was being filled with his alpha’s seed. Stannis felt serene and content.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was supposed to be like 3 chapters long and it keeps getting longer and longer in my head xD I hope the sex scene wasn't too awkward, I must admit I wasn't really feeling it like I do with Inseparable's sex scenes but I hoped it turned out ok.


	8. Chapter 8

The throne room was full of courtiers. It was to be expected, Stannis supposed, his brother rarely held the throne on petition day, preferring to leave it to Lord Arryn. This was a change of routine that had upset the nobility, who had assumed the Hand of the King would do most of the actual ruling instead of the king. They were unsure of the alpha warrior, who was known for his temper.

“Let the first petitioner approach”, commanded his alpha husband.

Robert was sitting on the Iron Throne with the gold prong crown settled in his raven black hair. He looked like the warrior king he was, his great body filled the enormous chair well, a feat for such a throne. Stannis felt a swell of pride in his chest at the image, this was his alpha and he would be a great king.

The Hand of the King was standing next to the stairs to the Iron Throne, looking impassive although the young omega suspected he was anxious to see how Robert would rule. He was decked in the blue colours of his house and accompanied by another noble of the Vale, Lord Triston Sunderland and one of his seven sons.

On the other side of the Iron Throne, was the Beta Queen, Cersei Lannister. Despite her marriage, the beta lady still dressed in sumptuous red and gold gowns. The Baratheon consort maintained his serene expression, resisting the urge to curl his lips in a sneer. They had only been married for four months, yet the Lannister Queen had already formed a household of Lannisters. Lord Tywin was, of course, the Master of Ships. Her brother, the Kingslayer, was part of the Kingsguard no matter how illogical it was. She also had eight ladies to keep her company, wives of her cousins and some Lannisters by blood. That was without counting her retinue of servants and guards, all decked in Lannister red and gold.

The sea of courtiers parted, letting a young redheaded man of noble bearing step through. The omega queen looked at him curiously, the nobleman had a handsome face and was dressed in mostly a dark blue with yellow embroidery. Stannis wondered which Houses was he part of and what did he want of his royal brother.

The first petitioner approached and knelt in front of the Iron Throne, “Your Majesty, I am Lord Lymond Goodbrook”

“Ah, yes”, waved absent-mindedly Robert, yet his blue eyes were sharp on the red-haired man, “Your father sided with Mad Aerys in the Rebellion, did he not?”

There was something sharp and powerful in his question. The mated omega felt a curl of heat in his belly at the sight of his powerful alpha. The courtiers started to mutter amongst themselves; the tone of their whispering had a malicious mood. The first petitioner, meanwhile, swallowed thickly, his intimidation clear.

“Yes, your Majesty. I come in the name of my family, to swear our fealty”, replied the young riverlander kneeling in front of the throne.

“And why should I accept your House, when you didn’t come at arms at the orders of Lord Hoster Tully?” questioned his brother, his blue eyes furious and his voice razor-sharp.

Lord Lymond paled, his handsome face becoming the pasty shade of dirty snow, “I- your majesty”, the nobleman stuttered obviously caught wrong-footed.

Stannis glanced at his sovereign husband. Even though the omega part of him thoroughly enjoyed the display of his alpha mate’s power, it was unwise to treat the Targaryen loyalists too harshly or even to be too harsh on their judgements. Their dynasty was accepted not only because Robert conquered, but because it was thought that King Robert would be better than Mad Aerys. As such, his alpha king couldn’t be too severe until his power and allies were more established. His reign was too young to be merciless without consequences.

Queen Stannis waited breathless for his brother to voice his thoughts. He hoped that his kingly husband remembered his omega’s thoughts on how to deal with the loyalists or at least Lord Arryn’s position on the matter. Even he, as his brother and omega, could not predict what his brother would do. Robert was temperamental like the storms of their land.

“Your lands were burnt by Lord Hoster Tully in punishment for your insubordination. Your House has already received the punishment it deserved for such an offense”, the king leant back in his majestic seat, “Your errors are hereby forgiven and I shall accept your oaths of loyalty. Furthermore, as a show of forgiveness I shall accept your sister as a lady in waiting for my beloved omega, Queen Stannis”

The second-son wished he could purse his lips. However, his duty as an omega was to comply with his alpha’s wishes and he couldn’t display any sign of displeasure. Robert’s ruling was quite appropriate for the situation, yet Stannis would have preferred not to suffer through the company of a simpering young lady missing her home. He wished his royal lover would have chosen Cersei for this duty, yet Robert didn’t trust Cersei and the Lannister Queen would certainly not be welcoming to the young riverlander lady.

Lord Lymond brightened with relief. After the burning of their lands, the previously wealthy Goodbrooks couldn’t afford to pay special taxes or the usual punishments for disobedience. Giving a hostage to the crown would probably have made him more nervous if it were to Queen Cersei Lannister. Thankfully, his little sister would be lady-in-waiting to Queen Stannis and omegas were well-known for their sweet nature.

“You honour my House, Your Majesty”, replied the young heir as he then proceeded to give his House’s oaths of loyalty.

As the realm was still unsettled, all the petitioners today were of noble birth. Most of the petitioners were to swear the oaths of loyalty to King Robert, whereas others were coming to ask for aid for their war-torn lands. His brother ruled well, his decisions weren’t always what Stannis would do in his place, but he wasn’t an alpha.

It was quite a surprise when a young woman in simple clothing walked in. The commoner stood out amongst all the nobles. She was a pretty blond girl, yet she seemed ill and fatigued. She held something in her arms. Stannis felt his stomach sink as he saw a head full of black hair. Another Baratheon bastard. He had only been married to his brother for four months. Foolishly, he had felt blessed that the bond between an alpha and an omega was as strong as it was rumoured to be. Robert hadn’t dishonoured him by seeking other beds, not even their beta wife’s. This shattered the peaceful reality he had lived in.

“Your Majesty”, implored the young woman prostrating on her knees, “I was a wench in a tavern during the war and we shared a night of passion. My son is the result, I am to die soon of an illness and I hope that the royal Baratheon blood that courses through my son’s veins will spare him live in the streets”

The woman stretched her arms, showing the black-haired babe like an offering. Stannis’ soft omega heart clenched at the sight of the small babe who looked so much like Renly when he had been a babe. He could see that his brother was speechless; this was unexpected for him, whoever had let the young woman into court without warning the king would receive severe punishment.

Queen Cersei was staring at the young woman and her babe as though they were less than cockroaches. Her fair face had become a furious red and her emerald eyes glinted maliciously. It was startling to realise that his beta wife wished bastard babe ill. It seemed that the royal bride was about to speak.

It was the thought of what Queen Cersei might say that spurred Queen Stannis to step forward from his chosen nook, “Your Majesty, my dear husband, I would be honoured to have this child become my ward”

The entire court fell silent. The young omega could feel the eyes of the dozens of courtiers analysing him, studying him. He struggled to keep the composure of a queen. He kept his eyes on his alpha brother, trying to implore his lover to accept his solution. King Robert frowned, he disliked surprises.

“My precious omega, you would welcome into your household one of my bastard children?” inquired the imposing sovereign from the Iron Throne.

The Baratheon Consort gracefully curtseyed, “It is my honour to welcome any child of your blood into my household. This babe is your natural child, beloved husband, and my nephew. I would raise him with our own child. Hopefully, he shall protect his legitimate sibling, the child I carry in my own belly now”

The revelation of his pregnancy broke the court of their silence and they all began to whisper. It was not odd for an omega to become with child so quickly, they were notoriously fertile, and therefore it was no dishonour for Stannis to admit pregnancy so soon in their marriage. As the omega had not carried the scent of Robert before their wedding, no one could accuse him of being despoiled before marriage. An heir was a step further to establishing the Baratheon Dynasty.

Stannis ignored the nobles’ gossip; he was focused on his alpha husband. King Robert stood up abruptly from the Iron Throne, his expressive face brightened. Any alpha would be glad to hear he had impregnated his omega, yet the second-born Baratheon couldn’t help but be surprised by his lover’s ecstasy at the thought of a legitimate child.

“Truly, my darling omega, you carry our child?” exclaimed gaily the monarch.

Consort Baratheon gave him a soft smile, “Truly, Your Majesty”

“Lord Arryn! We must have a feast tonight!” ordered the King descending from the Iron Throne quickly, “You are all dismissed, I wish to be with my beloved”

“Of course, Your Majesty. Yet the matter of your natural child remains-”, replied the Hand of the King gesturing to the blond woman.

“The child will be part of Queen Stannis’ household”, dismissed Robert as he stopped in front of his omega.

The intensity of his brother’s eyes brought a blush to his cheeks. He inhaled the proud alpha hormones that indicated his husband’s pleasure with him. The omega part of him preened at the attention.

His alpha caressed his cheek lovingly, “My sweet omega accompany me to our chambers”

His royal husband’s passions were easy to arouse by the young omega. It wasn’t unusual for the King to approach Stannis in the middle of the day and demand his consort accompany him to their chambers. In their fourth months of marriage, they had shared a bed every night. His brother was certainly quite virile and the inexperienced omega would melt in his capable hands.

“A child”, whispered reverently Robert as he stroked his omega’s belly.

Stannis lied contently on his side, in his alpha’s arms, feeling his alpha’s knot slowly decrease in size. He would have preferred to keep the pregnancy quiet for few more months; it was unlikely for a healthy omega to have a miscarriage yet it was in the interest of many for him to loose his child. Still, he couldn’t hide his content and satisfaction with his alpha inside him and praising his fertility.

“It makes sense now that you took pity on that bastard child, now that our trueborn son grows inside you”, mused the king, “If you were moved by the woes of pregnancy, worry not, I shall rescind the order”

“No!” exclaimed Stannis with a vehemence that surprised even himself, “he’s your child, that alone makes him family. Your royal blood courses through his veins; he deserves a position befitting that. I wish for your natural children to grow in my household. They can become loyal companions for our trueborn children. They shall grow strong, they can become sworn shields and ladies-in-waiting for our little princes and princesses”

Consort Baratheon knew his royal husband was smiling, even if he couldn’t see him. Robert kissed his shoulder affectionately, “It shall be so, my sweet omega”

“I- I only ask, my love, that there be no more bastards. I- I know that I am not enough for such a virile alpha but I beg of you to ensure there are no more bastards born with moon tea”, he voiced timidly. It was not an omega’s place to make such a demand.

“My beloved”, sighed King Robert, far kinder to his omega consort than he had ever been to his beta brother, “Fear not, there shall be no more bastards of my blood born after our marriage and I shall always love you”

Stannis stared at the richly embroidered canopy of their bed. On one hand, his alpha husband hadn’t reprimanded him for his presumption and had reassured him of his love. Furthermore, Robert had assured him there would be no more bastards. Nonetheless, his royal spouse had accepted that his omega wasn’t enough to satisfy his needs and that he would seek other beds. It was a bittersweet victory.


	9. Chapter 9

Allys Goodbrook, his riverlander maiden, was wringing her hands nervously, “Your Grace, his majesty, King Robert, demands entrance”

Stannis looked up from his book and sighed at the nervous wreck that was his handmaiden. Lady Allys was from a riverlander house that had supported the Targaryens in the rebellion, she was effectively a hostage against her family and she was all too aware of it. The brown-haired maiden seemed to think that a wrong word would cause Stannis to have her flogged. It was ridiculous, especially considering that Stannis was an omega who were thought to be gentle and sweet. At least, Allys’ temperament had greatly improved when his seclusion had started, yet it seemed that had come to an end.

He granted her a sweet, small smile as befitted an omega, “Let him pass”

Even though an alpha wasn’t supposed to enter his chambers during his seclusion, Stannis was all too willing to ignore it. The Omega Queen hadn’t wished to seclude himself for the last months of his pregnancy. However, Queen Cersei had insisted in such a way that it would have made Stannis look neglectful towards his child if he refused. There was no better way to discredit an omega than to declare them incompetent in that which he should shine: childbirth and childrearing. Therefore, the pregnant Baratheon had conceded defeat and had organised his seclusion for the last two months of his pregnancy in his chambers, accompanied by the loyal maidens of his household instead of his beta queen’s spies.

The beta queen had been trying to take over court and she didn’t appreciate her omega consort spoiling her efforts. It was Stannis who suggested new members for the Kingsguard and had succeeded in four cases, whereas only one of the Kingsguard was Cersei’s suggestion. It was Stannis who had suggested to his lord husband that his households had an allowance, instead of being allowed to spend without limit. A good suggestion as well because Queen Cersei was used to the wealth of Casterly Rock and seemed to think she could spend without thought as Queen. The allowance limited Cersei’s spending and the size of her household, which was important for Kingslanding not to be overrun by Lannisters.

“My sweet omega”, greeted King Robert as he entered his chambers.

His alpha brother was the image of a warrior king, as always, wearing leathers and steel inside the castle. Despite himself, Stannis couldn’t help the warmth blooming at his chest at the sight of his husband. He felt pleased that his alpha would defy convention to visit him. He was well-pleased at the thought of his husband unwilling to spend only two moons without his company. It was odd for Stannis had never thought he would be so pleased by the thought of spending time with his brother Robert. Of course, his brother Lord Robert had been very different to him when he had been beta Stannis. As King Robert, his brother was more loving to his omega spouse, especially now that he was with child.

“Husband”, he replied brightly, his scent spiking with his pleasure.

His brother smiled broadly and his blue eyes surveyed him with desire even with Stannis heavy with child. The omega smiled, his beta queen kept implying that his pregnant form was grotesque and yet, his husband only seemed to be pleased with his fertile form. It was encouraging. Only yesterday, he had been told that his royal husband had left on a hunting trip for a couple of days with all his retinue. Of course, Stannis knew that was to mean that maidens of loose virtue had accompanied his brother to please him. At least, his King respected him enough to not engage in such behaviour in the same city as Stannis resided. Although the omega despised such faithless behaviour, he knew that it was common amongst noble alphas and betas.

King Robert kissed his forehead chastely, “My beautiful omega, you are a sight for sore eyes. I wish I could feast upon it every day”

“Sadly, I am in seclusion on orders of Maester Pycelle and I cannot abandon this rooms, my dear King”, pointed out the Omega Queen with resignation, but hoping that his brother would also transfer his dislike to the Lannister lackey that was the Grand Maester.

“That fool, your place is by your alpha, everyone knows that. He’s too old to be of any use. I should demand for a new Maester from the Citadel”, huffed the warrior king, caressing the pronounced curve of Stannis pregnant belly.

Their child kicked excitedly against his father’s hand, as he was wont to do when Robert stroked his belly. The proud alpha beamed at the response of their hale and strong heir. His alpha scent grew more powerful and Stannis felt his eyelashes fluttering, even more susceptible after two weeks without any alpha influence.

The second-born Baratheon sighed, “I wouldn’t say no to a new Maester. Pycelle leers most unbecomingly for a Maester”

As expected, the possessive alpha’s eyes narrowed at the accusation, “He dares to leer at my Omega Queen? He shall not remain in the Red Keep for long, that I assure you”

“Something to speak of in next-weeks Small Council meeting, I suppose, my beloved”, commented Stannis sitting up in his bed.

One of his handmaidens, Lyra Hophents, rushed forward to arrange his pillows more comfortably. The Omega Queen smiled at her kindly and let the beta girl retreat again at the corner of his chambers were all of his six loyal handmaidens were embroidering cloths for his future child.

King Robert hummed in agreement and it prompted the Omega Queen to ask, “And did this week’s Small Council have any good news?”

His alpha brother gave him an amused glance, all too aware of the subtle demand for information. To Stannis’ surprise, there was no sign of annoyance. His husband surprised him sometimes. He would have thought Robert would tell him to focus on his child’s health and to leave the matters of the realm to the alphas. When they were younger, and Stannis had brought matters of Storm’s End to Robert’s attention, he had occasionally spat at him to know his place as the younger beta brother.

“Ser Harridan Grell was a good choice for head of the Gold Cloaks, he has improved their training and the small folk trust the Gold Cloaks a lot more now that one of their own is the head. However, the Small Council is still quite small. We only have the Hand of the King, the Head of the Kingsguard and of the Gold Cloaks, the Master of Ships, the Master of Whispers and the Grand Maester”, explained his royal husband with frustration, “At the very least, we need a Master of Coin and a Master of Laws”

Stannis wanted to suggest a Master of War, yet he knew Robert would insist that he was the Master of War, so he refrained. The members of the Small Council right now represented the Vale and the Casterly Rock. While Ser Barristan was of the Stormlands, as a Kingsguard he was supposed to leave behind his loyalties. The new Master of Coin and Master of Laws needed to be of the Stormlands and the Riverlands to reward the rebels that had supported his brother. They would also probably need a Master of Commerce, this way the Master of Coin could focus on taxes and the wealth of the Crown.

“They should be from the Stormlands and the Riverlands”, mused the pregnant bearer, “A Master of Commerce in addition to the Master of Coin would be useful”

The king laughed, “And why would I need both a Master of Coin and a Master of Commerce?”

“Having only the Master of Coin is too much power in one person’s hands. Have the Master of Coin focus on the finances of the Crown and on taxes and the Master of Commerce focus on brokering deals with foreign nations and supervising the prices throughout the kingdom and such”, justified Stannis feeling a bit angry at his brother for laughing off his suggestion.

“As you command, my beloved omega”, laughed Robert kissing his belly gently, “Our child gives you a fiery temper”

Unsurprisingly, that didn’t truly appease Stannis. It seemed like his sovereign acceded to his suggestion to appease his pregnant temper, not because he found any merit in the omega’s thinking. Nevertheless, an omega’s duty was to please their alpha. Due to his adherence to that duty, the pregnant omega forced his anger to slip through his fingers by taking a deep breath of powerful alpha scent and focusing on his unrestful child moving inside him.

"Has Mya Stone arrived from the Eyrie?", the royal consort questioned.

"Aye, all my bastards are here: Mya Stone, Wyllam Rivers, Gendry Waters and Nalia Rivers. My four bastards", sighed the King, "Are you sure it is wise to keep them here in Kingslanding? The courtiers will try to use them against us"

Stannis smiled, he would never get tired of being a part of an "us". When he was a beta, his brother had never included him in such a manner. Now, he was part of pair and he could trust his alpha with most matters.

"They are your children, Robert, and my nephews and nieces. I shall raise them; they shall be loyal sworn guards and handmaidens to our children. The boys could even reach the Kingsguard and the girls can accompany any daughters in their marriages", replied confidently the young omega.

The Baratheon consort wisely didn’t voice that Robert as their father had a duty to them. It was the King's duty to look after his children, regardless of legitimacy. Stannis knew his alpha wouldn't take well to that sort of reprimand, so he remained carefully silent on the matter of duty and focused on the talk of their future children. Surprisingly, talk of legitimate children was enough to brighten Robert's disposition considerably.

"Aye, we'll have dozens of little princes and princesses", beamed Robert dropping a fond kiss on Stannis forehead.

The young omega hummed in agreement, even though he did fear the prospect of childbirth. Childbirth wasn't as dangerous for omegas as it was for beta women. Furthermore, no woman of Stannis' line had died in childbirth in the last four generations and Stannis was hale and healthy despite his brief starvation. His death was unlikely to say the least. However, the Omega Queen was still wary of Maester Pycelle carefully arranging for him to die in the childbed. Maester Pycelle was a Lannister creature and the Lannisters weren't pleased to have their influence curtailed. Moreover, it was impossible for a Lannister blooded king to reach the thrones while Stannis lived and gave birth to Baratheon heirs. If Stannis died in childbirth, it would be tragic but it wouldn't be odd for his son to die after him and for Cersei's children to inherit the thrones.

At the same, it would be foolish for Maester Pycelle to allow the King's precious omega to die under his tender care. Robert was the sort of King who would order his death even if it had been impossible to save Stannis. Still, there were many ways Stannis could die before giving birth or after that didn't involve Maester Pycelle. Due to the danger, Stannis only allowed his trusted handmaidens to come close to him and they tried his food before he ate a single bite.


End file.
